


Personal Time

by Thette



Series: Art [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, NSFW Art, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet with art: Dean masturbates, Cas interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://bold-sartorial-statement.tumblr.com/post/44980657200/this-is-an-earlier-sketch-of-dean-in-the-shower). Art is pastel pencils on paper.

The shower was the only good thing that day, Dean thought. The steaming hot water had relaxed him pretty well, and the building orgasm would do the rest. He was almost there now.

The fluttering sound was unmistakable. “Dammit, Cas, personal time here!” He didn’t turn around.

“I have seen everything you have ever done. I have watched you masturbate before. Why would you object just because my vessel is here?” Holy hell, that shouldn’t be hot, but it was. He groaned and came hard all over the tile.

Not in any particular hurry, he washed off and cleaned the shower stall before turning his head around. “So, Castiel, angel of the Lord and peeping Tom, are you here for a reason or just to watch my ass?”


End file.
